Fable the Good side
by Stand Alone Shell
Summary: the original story of Fable but only the good side. the dark side is a different story altogether. his village was plundered, his family killed. now ... he vows revenge!


In a small village called Oakvale, there lived a boy who dreamed of greatness, lordship … but most of all, being a hero.

Sometime he dreamt of being a gallant knight who saved townships from the tides of evil that were ever trying to demolish all that the people of Albion had worked so hard to make.

Other times he dreamt of being an evil sorcerer who fried innocents and burned down villages. But in all his dreams he never anticipated the power that destiny and fate had combined to govern his life.

The boys' village; Oakvale sat on the side of the ocean hidden by the surrounding forest, untouched by the sword. The citizens of Oakvale were quiet, peaceful people who didn't like weapons, and if people brandished them in view of the villagers they would alert the guards of this law breaking.

'Come on boy, get up!' A distant voice echoed.

'Uhh…' Seth groaned groggily after a long deep sleep.

'You do know what day it is, don't you son?' Seth's fathers voice a faraway echo in his wandering mind.

Seth's father sloshed a bucket full of cold water over Seth's head. 'Huh, what?' Seth sprang up startled.

'It's your sisters birthday today remember?'

'Crap,' Seth muttered. 'Father, Brom, help?' Seth pleaded, with puppy dog eyes.

Brom knew that when Seth said his actual name he really needed help. 'I'm not going to bail you out this time son.'

'Damn,' Seth sighed.

'I'll tell you what, look around town and for every good deed you do, I'll give you a gold coin. That should be enough for a present.'

'Thanks father,' Seth said hugging his dad. 'Oh where is the birthday girl anyway?'

'She's down by the Barrow Fields gate in the vegetable patches.'

'Thanks father,' Seth said running off into the Oakvale Township.

Seth walked in silence looking around Oakvale and the people in the village he called home. He saw a furious looking lady standing at the gate of a picket fence leading to her house. He looked over at the barnyard and laughed at a man who was jumping up and down on the spot holding his crutch, wanting to go to the toilet. Seth walked over to the bladder bursting man. 'Do you want some help?' he asked.

'Hey ah … I've got to answer a call of nature. Do you think you could watch the crates for me?'

'Sure,' Seth replied grinning at the hopping man.

'There's a good lad. If you do a good job I'll put in a good word for you to your father.'

Seth watched as the man ran home to go take care of business. 'Well looks like I've got to protect these crates …' Seth looked at the two piles of crates in front of him and walked in-between them.

'Hey you!' a high voice startled Seth.

'What do you want kid?' Seth asked the small frame of a seven year-old boy.

'Hey my brother said that there were cool things in the boxes in the barns. Lest go smash 'em,'

'Or… not,' Seth replied standing in place.

'Oh you're no fun,' the boy protested.

'You're a loser,' Seth argued back.

The boy stood there for a while and looked at Seth. Seth didn't budge … only fidgeted.

'Are you just gonna stand there like a lemon?' the boy mocked.

'Hey look kid you're really starting to piss me off!' Seth said firmly. 'Oh well, look like it's your lucky day. I was going to beat you up but toilet boy here is back,' Seth pointed at the entrance to all the barns.

'You big poo head,' the boy snivelled and ran away.

Seth jogged up to the man who had just come back from the toilet. 'Hey man that annoying brother of yours wanted to break the boxes in the barns but I didn't move to let him into the barn area.'

'Good job man,' the man congratulated Seth. 'I've got a letter here for your dad to tell him that you have been a wonderful watchman.'

Seth took the note and put it in his pocket. 'Thanks for helping Seth,' the man called out.

Seth saw a little girl sitting on a park bench crying and hugging her knees. 'Hey what's the problem?' he asked.

'H-have you seen Rosie? She's my teddy beer and she needs her stuffing changed today but I can't find her anywhere. Can you help me?' the five-year-old girl pleaded.

'Sure I'll look out for Rosie,' Seth said, looking around.

Seth walked back to his house and his father and showed the note that earned him a gold coin. 'Thanks father.'

Seth walked around the back of the house to take a break at his 'secret' place.

'Ooh you are a naughty boy,' was the first thing Seth heard as he turned to the back of the house. The first thing he saw was Mr. Drake full-on pashing Tiffany- the towns' hottest skank.

He quickly darted back behind the wall of the house. 'They're in _my_ secret place,' Seth muttered. He quickly walked back to his room.

Later on in town Seth had just helped an old lady get her cat out of a tree, when a dog peed on his leg. 'Son of a-' Seth started.


End file.
